This invention relates to a clamp for use with a missile launcher system which reduces vibration during captive flight.
Wingtip missiles on some aircraft are mounted on launcher rails with T-shaped hangers designed for missile launching. Normally the missiles are carried captive during air combat maneuvering training. Launcher snubbers are provided to keep the hangers in contact with the rail. It has been found that deficiencies in the snubbers permit vibrations in the launcher system. Vibration during captive flight causes rail erosion at the missile hangers. Replacement of damaged rails is quite costly. Some means is needed to reduce vibration during captive flight.